Blood in the Cracks
by ReadAnimaniac
Summary: Italy has finally snapped. Germany has gone to far. He wants revenge, but does he know the cost?


**This my first one-shot, so a review would be appreciated. Thanks!**

* * *

Italy was walking down a dark street one night with Romano. There was a crack in the road, and he tripped and fell over.

"Romano, wait up!" Italy cried.

"No, get up." Romano replied, walking away.

There was a German soldier patrolling the street. He resembled Germany; he had slicked back blond hair and blue eyes. He noticed Romano, and started to walk over to him. There was another crack in the cobblestone road that the soldier didn't notice. He tripped and his gun went off. It hit Romano right in the chest. He dropped dead.

Italy started shaking. He was trembling furiously, when suddenly, he stopped. He wiped away his tears, and pulled out a knife from his inside jacket pocket. He was done. _First you leave me, and then you kill my brother._ He had snapped.

Italy started to walk over to the soldier, who was still in shock of what had just happened.

"I'm sorry…I… I didn't mean to. I tripped and, and…" Italy charged at him. He didn't wasn't an apology, he wanted revenge.

Italy stabbed him in the chest, repeatedly. When he saw that it wasn't Germany, he got angrier. _So you send someone else to kill Romano. You just couldn't get your hands dirty, could you? You always have to be SO clean!_

Italy pulled out his phone and dialed Germany's number.

"What do you want?" Germany said, obviously busy with paper work.

"Germany! Germany! Help me PLEASE!" Italy cried, putting on his innocent act. He even cried a little, to add to the affect.

"Italy, what happened? Are you okay?" Germany sounded worried. It was working.

"There was a gunshot, and Romano fell over, and he's bleeding, and I don't know what to do! Please, Germany, I need your help!"

"Stay where you are. I'm on my way!"

Italy hung up. He took out another knife and walked over to Romano's body. He knelt next to him and started to cradle him in his arms. _This will get him close._

* * *

Germany was horrified at what he saw. One of his soldiers was lying on the road with a knife in his chest, and his best friend was cradling his dead brother's body in his arms.

"Italy, what happened?" Germany asked as he walked towards him.

"This is all your fault." He replied quietly and calmly, preparing to strike.

Germany stopped. "What?"

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Italy screamed and slashed at Germany with all his might.

Germany was barely able to dodge his attack, but Italy slashed again. Even though Italy was full of anger, his attacks weren't clumsy and all over the place. He was graceful and precise.

Germany kept dodging his attacks, but he was dumbfounded. He no idea had Italy had this in him. This was not the Italian he knew.

Eventually, Italy got him. He stabbed him in the shoulder. Germany stumbled backwards as Italy grabbed his last knife from his inside jacket pocket. He screamed. It was a terrifying scream full of pain, hate, and anger. Italy charged at him again.

* * *

One street down, Prussia, Spain, and France were walking to a bar. When they heard the petrifying shriek, they ran to where Italy was fighting Germany.

Prussia and France ran to try to restrain Italy. Spain just stood there, looking at Romano lying on the ground. His head was facing him, his soulless eyes staring at him.

He walked over slowly and fell to his knees. He cradled Romano and cried. He was full of sorrow.

Prussia and France managed to restrain Italy, but not for long. Italy stabbed back at nailed France in the stomach. He let go to stop the bleeding.

With his right hand free, Italy slashed at Prussia, cutting his chest.

Italy charged at Germany one final time. His eyes were filled with hate as he ran towards the German.

A gun was fired. The sound of the shot filled the air. It held there for what felt like forever.

Suddenly, the Italian collapsed. His blood filled the cracks that started this slaughter house.

Spain was standing behind him with the soldier's gun pointed at where Italy was standing.

Italy turned his head towards Germany. He smiled, and with his last dying breath he said; "I forgive you."


End file.
